kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Fluttering Finger Mindslip (episode)/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the episode "Fluttering Finger Mindslip" from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. This transcript has been separated into three segments, indicated accordingly to the episode's commercial breaks. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriter, Jessica Gao. Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. __TOC__ Act 1 episode opens up with [[Crane], Monkey, and Viper eating dumplings in the dining hall. Po arrives with a crate full of scrolls.] PO: Now, make way, gents! the scrolls on the table Time to start reading the sacred scrolls. Finally I get to learn the good stuff: secret moves, magic defenses. Now, a scroll scroll number one! the scroll How to make tea... aww! lays his head on the table out of frustration. He notices Monkey's dumplings. Oh, you gonna eat that? MONKEY: Yes... snatches a dumpling. Hey! Get your own! PO: Monkey, I'm doin' you a favor. Cheeks are lookin' a little jowly. grunts. Aww, I can't read about tea all day! Maybe I can just skip ahead a scroll or two. Ooh, scroll number twenty-three mastering the eye-gouge. [ Shifu arrives and Viper makes a humming sound to warn Po that he is standing behind him.] SHIFU: Po, turns to Shifu. the sacred scrolls must be read in the proper order. PO: Can't I just skip to, you know, number fifty out a scroll.; invisible sneak attacks, with your mind! SHIFU: Of course not. the scroll back with his cane. You need the knowledge of scrolls one through forty-nine to understand the importance of fifty. PO: to a bowl of dumplings and slowly puts his hand to it. How 'bout I skim one through forty-nine huh? SHIFU: Po's hand and kicks the the crate of scrolls onto him, making him fall. No, you will take these scrolls to the library and read them all start to finish, without distractions. No skipping, no skimming, no shortcuts. PO: Um, don't ya' think that'll kinda, you know, take all the fun out of it? SHIFU: Yes. one last scroll in the crate. PO: Aww. [[Taotie] hammers a nail into a mechanism at his residence.] TAOTIE: Laughs Oh yes, and when we stormed off in my contraption it sent a clear message to those spasmodic goons at the Jade Palace; mechanical always beats Kung Fu. contraption closes on Taotie. BIAN ZAO: We lost that battle. TAOTIE: Correction: out of the contraption. seems like we lost. Did you see the look on their faces? BIAN ZAO: No because we were running away! TAOTIE: Well you should've looked because they were utterly terrified, that was the victory. They will never again toy with the fury of Taotie! mailman approaches Taotie with a scroll. Oh the mail. the scroll. Aha, the Jade Palace, what'd I tell ya'? the scroll. A bill, for the destruction of the Training Hall! the scroll. A bill! to the nearby hills. Enough of your petty humiliation Shifu and friends! I'll make you rue the day you were ever born! Rue do ya' hear me? Rue! BIAN ZAO: Dad, they're like four miles away. in the Jade Palace [[Hall of Warriors], Po stands in front of a row of scrolls on a table.] PO: up a scroll and reads it. Besides tea, herbs can be used to make tiny decorative scented soaps. Tiny decorative scented soaps. Wow, that has to be the Yells. most exciting thing I've ever learned. the scroll. No, can't fake it, still boring. up another scroll and gasps. This looks awesome! around, then dumps all the other scrolls off of the table and lays out only the one. So that's how you block the Fists of Fury! Gasps. Oh, you can do that with chopsticks?! up the scroll. The Fluttering Finger Mindslip if arrives and approaches Po. done correctly erases the short-term memory of its victim. the moves with his hand as he reads them. Swirl to the left, swirl to the right, flutter the fingers in a twisting motion and... gets in front of his mindslip and is affected. This can't be good! VIPER: silent for a few seconds and then begins speaking. Oh, hey Po I came to tell you that... uh, that... uh... Huh, I can't remember. Must not have been important. Leaves. PO: his hand. Whoa! picks up the scroll and continues reading it. Crane arrives so Po hides the scroll behind his back. CRANE: Po, it's your turn to sweep the barracks, and this time don't just wait for the wind. I coughed up dust for does the mindslip. weeks a... What was I saying? PO: You were saying that you really wanted to sweep even though it's my turn. Chuckles. But you know what? I'm 'onna let you do it, since you're a pal. CRANE: Wow, thanks that really nice of you to let me sweep... realizes something is wrong but continues to go sweep. PO: his hand. This really works! the scroll back in the pile and exits the Hall of Warriors. the Training Hall courtyard [[Tigress] balances on a log. Po comes with several spears. He approaches a stand and drops the spears on it in an unorganized fashion.] TIGRESS: Po don't be lazy. Po. You're the Dragon Warrior. The title carries great honor and great mindslips Tigress. responsibili-ty... What was I saying? PO: Uh, tea. You said you were going to make yourself some tea, and you asked if I'd like some too. TIGRESS: O-kay... away. PO: Tigress is making me tea! TIGRESS: With honey? PO: Surprise me! the Training Hall, Monkey practices on the machines with a bamboo stick. After defending against some [[Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion|clubs], he jumps to the pit, throws the stick and pulls out a sword. The sword blade falls off.] MONKEY: Aww, Po! lays in the [[Jade Tortoise of Wisdom] with a bowl of dumplings. Monkey jumps onto the rim of the tortoise.] PO: Yeah? MONKEY: mindslips Monkey as he speaks. Were you playing with my sword again? PO: Whoa, Monkey you broke your sword. MONKEY: Oh, I guess I... Yeah I broke my sword. Well, see you at lunch! Leaves. PO: This is so cool. Po does when [[Mantis] walks up to him.] MANTIS: Po, how many times have I told you not to use my bow staff as a toothpick mindslips Mantis.?! PO: I uh, found your bow staff for you. MANTIS: Oh uh, thank you. [ In the kitchen, Tigress approaches Po with a spoon and bowl.] TIGRESS: Po, were you... mindslips Tigress. plays with action figures in his room. CRANE: Are you... mindslips Crane. holds a jar as Po passes by him. MONKEY: Have you... mindslips Monkey. lays crushed on the ground. MANTIS: Did you... mindslips Mantis. the day, Po mindslips each of the [[Furious Five] again.] walks down the barracks hallway. PO: This is so great, they can't blame their beloved panda for anything. into the Dining Hall, where the five are. Hey everybody! five look at Po strangely and then take defensive positions toward him. TIGRESS: Who are you?! PO: What do ya' mean? MANTIS: State your name and your business. PO: Po, panda. MONKEY: What are you doing in our barracks?! PO: What are you... it's me Po! VIPER: Po. Take that Me-Po! PO: Viper! TIGRESS: Come on guys, looks like this stranger wants to rumble. PO: Wait, no! of Act 1 Act 2 is lying down, bewildered. TIGRESS: Intruder! five begin attacking Po with plates. PO: Whoa! to the corner. He dodges several plates and then gets hit in the head by one. Hey, I'm Po! We're friends! You know, the Dragon Warrior. MONKEY: from a support beam. Don't be ridiculous! Po. Oogway hasn't chosen a Dragon Warrior yet. TIGRESS: Po. And if he did it'd be one of us not some flabby panda. up her paw to strike Po. PO: Hey! holds up a chair and blocks Tigress' hits. Yeah, well the universe is funny that way. fends off the five with the chair. He throws Tigress, then dodges Viper. Tigress comes around to fight Po and Crane gets in front of him. Po jumps to a support beam where Monkey is. Monkey knocks off Po and Po bounces up behind Monkey, knocking him off. Po blocks strikes from each of the five with the chair. Viper gets tangled in the chair. Po flips the chair and gets Crane's head stuck in it. Mantis kicks towards Po and flattens against the chair. Monkey and Tigress then get stuck in the chair. Po throws the five off the chair. Mantis lands on the table. MANTIS: Whoa, where'd this guy come from, he's got some serious skills! PO: Mantis it's Po, Monkey. Po, Po, Crane. Po! Funny, loveable, sharp dresser. Nothing? punches Po. PO: Ow! Tigress we're friends! You don't attack me! TIGRESS: Then why does it feel so right?! PO: Well you usually want to attack me, but you hold back! five take positions around Po. CRANE: He can't take all of us at once. On three, one... PO: Wait. CRANE: Two... PO: Don't! CRANE: Three! of the five lunge at Po. Po mindslips each of the five and they fall. Po walks away, leaving the five confused. MONKEY: Hey, you with the uh, face, do you know who I am? TIGRESS: No idea. Wait, could you be uh... Monkey? MONKEY: No, I am a Monkey, so obviously my name can't be Monkey, right? VIPER: Oh my gosh, where are my legs?! CRANE: Calm down, I think you're a snake. VIPER: Oh... Oh my gosh, I'm a snake?! CRANE: I couldn't stand it if my name were just what kind of animal I am. I need a name with real panache. MANTIS: Ooh, how about... bunny... cup... hat? Does that mean anything? Are those real words?! peeks in and gets worried. PO: through the Hall of Warriors. Ah, not good, not good! This is the worst thing I've ever done! Stops. Well, top five. running. I've gotta make them remember me or I'm gonna lose my friends for ever. into a pile of scrolls and searches frantically. Where did I put that scroll? Nope, grocery list. Nope. Nope! Ooh, at a scroll. spicy broth noodle recipe. Focus Po, Focus! searching, throwing scrolls everywhere. Nope, Nope! Where is it?! arrives. SHIFU: How is the studying coming panda? one of Po's tossed scrolls. Have you learned anything new? PO: searching. Uh, about that. out of the pile of scrolls. So uh, it's possible, maybe, that I might have uh... SHIFU: Yes. PO: Uh, sorta... SHIFU: Yes PO: Accidentally... used the Fluttering Finger Mindslip a few dozen times on the Furious Five and now they don't remember me or anything! SHIFU: What?! toward Po. PO: And I think I lost the scroll I learned it from. SHIFU: Do you know what this means?! begins mindslipping Shifu. PO! PO: Ah ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It was all, reflex-y. stares at Po blankly, dropping his cane. Shifu acts normal again. Uh, hey Shifu, how's it uh... So, to sum up I just told you I erased the five's memory with the Fluttering Finger Mindslip that I learned from a scroll that I lost. SHIFU: What?! PO: Then, you punished me and I learned a valuable lesson. SHIFU: I punished you? PO: Yes, very severely, I hated it, a lot. Wow, you're some master. to Shifu and laughs nervously. Any who, here we are, fixing the problem, without anger. SHIFU: Hmm, there must be an antidote. We have to search the Cave of Mysteries. PO: The Cave of Mysteries. That sounds awesome! stares at Po blankly. And serious, super, super serious. two begin leaving the Hall of Warriors. At the base of [[Jade Mountain] the Furious Five look up at the Jade Palace.] VIPER: Hey, I think we might live there. MANTIS: It's pretty sweet! Are we voting on living there, 'cause, I vote yes. rubs a nearby rock. CRANE: Have you guys seen this? My knees totally bend the wrong way! Is this normal?! grabs Monkey to get his attention. Monkey attacks Crane, sending him towards Tigress. Tigress attacks Crane and then choke slams him. Crane looks at Tigress, stunned. Tigress eases up. TIGRESS: Hmm, judging by our fighting skills, we must be bakers. MONKEY: Yes, very dangerous bakers. MANTIS: Well, I'm going inside, dibs on the big bedroom! five walk up the long staircase to the Jade Palace. From a distant hill, Taotie looks at the five walking up the mountain through a spyglass. TAOTIE: Revenge will be mine! They shall be easy targets, frozen with fear, once they get a taste of my Flying Bamboo Bird of Incalculable Retribution! Laughs. Okay Bian Zao, start peddling. BIAN ZAO: I know how to drive a giant bamboo bird dad, I'm not an idiot. TAOTIE: I'm not saying you're... Can we just not do this now? Can we please just destroy the Furious Five and save the bickering for later? BIAN ZAO: I don't know, can we? bird begins flying clumsily around the hill. TAOTIE: Depress the clutch. Did you depress the clutch?! bird stops in midair and falls. The five arrive at the Jade Palace. Taotie and Bian Zao begin descending towards the palace. TAOTIE: They're gonna lose it when they see me, Taotie, their arch nemesis. bird crashes into the palace and the two fall in front of the five. Taotie lands upside down. Furious Five! five stair at Taotie, confused. First you delude yourselves with false victory, up. then you have the audacity to send me a bill! five remain confused. Taotie. CRANE: Is that your name or an animal? becomes confused. Down in the cave of mysteries, Po and Shifu arrive. Po hold a torch. SHIFU: Behold, scrolls fifty-one through ten-thousand. PO: Ten-thou... We have to read through ten-thousand scrolls? echoes down the corridor. Can't we just skip to the last one? SHIFU: Po. The shortest path does not necessarily lead to the correct destination. We start at fifty-one. PO: Okay, okay. hands Po the scroll. Po reads the scroll. SHIFU: Alright, settle in panda. This could take... PO: Found it. SHIFU: Let me see that. the scroll. If you mindslip someone repeatedly, their memories will begin to deteriorate on their own, until they can't even remember how to breath. reading. We have less than an hour to reverse it. PO: But how?! SHIFU: The mindslip can be drawn out by covering the head with clay from the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance. the scroll. Oh... PO: What? SHIFU: The Alabaster Pot of Remembrance can only be retrieved by traveling down the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony. PO: Pauses. What's with all the long names? SHIFU: Let's go. walking. PO: No Shifu, Shifu. this was my mistake, I must be the one to face the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony. SHIFU: Of course you're facing it. I'm just going to show you where it is. PO: Oh. two continue on until they come to a long dark corridor. SHIFU: Po. This is it. All that lays between you and the Pot, is fifty feet of incredible pain. Po a scroll. This scroll explains how to do it. PO: the scroll, revealing it to be extremely long. Aw, do I have to read all of this?! SHIFU: Yes! I'll go make sure the Furious Five don't wander off. Good luck. Leaves. PO: I can just skim it, right? SHIFU: No! (Echoes) torch goes out, leaving him in the dark. Back at the Hall of Warriors, Taotie remains confused by the five's condition. TAOTIE: What is it with you people? You don't know me? five stare at Taotie, blankly. How do you not remember me?! BIAN ZAO: No seriously how? I need to forget him too. VIPER: Wait, if you expected us to know who you are, you must know who we are. It's a good thing we bumped into you. TAOTIE: Yes, yes i-it is a good thon, an excellent thing because um, I am Taotie, your Kung Fu Master. FURIOUS FIVE: to Taotie. Master Taotie. TAOTIE: and begins naming the five. Points at Viper. You, you're Noodle. at Monkey. You're Doodie. at Mantis. Little Britches. at Tigress. Whiskers-Kitty-Poo. at Crane. And El Storko. Laughs. BIAN ZAO: Coughs. Loser... CRANE: We have so many questions master. TIGRESS: Tell us who we are. Where do we come from? TAOTIE: Oh, uh, yes, well my students. 2-D animated sequence begins. TAOTIE (V.O.): You've been my pupils for as far back as anyone can remember. five bow to Taotie, who stands on a platform above them. TAOTIE (V.O.): I trained you in my special Kung Fu, five take defensive positions. using my incredible machines, start landing around as the scenery turns into a tournament area. Which every one in the valley was really impressed with. crowd surrounds the area. The crowd holds up Taotie. TAOTIE (V.O.): They called me a brilliant genius. MANTIS (V.O.): Uh, isn't this supposed to be about us? TAOTIE (V.O.): Right, sorry. crowd swaps out Taotie for the Furious Five. TAOTIE (V.O.): But then crowd turns there attention to something else. at the peak of- of my... Our glory, there arose a terrible menace. camera slowly pans up a large dark figure that's destroying things. TAOTIE (V.O.): A dark lord of evil known as figure is revealed to be a clueless-looking Shifu. Shifu...'s-An-Idiot. Yeah Shifu's-An-Idiot. large figure comes behind the mountains and parts them. TAOTIE (V.O.): And his nefarious confederate, Po...-Chews-With-His-Mouth-Open. BIAN ZAO (V.O.): Lame! snaps his fingers and the five go to attack. The fictional Po and Shifu go into the valley and start destroying things by stomping on them and shooting them with laser beams from their eyes. TAOTIE (V.O.): And although we have defeated them at every turn, Shifu's-An-Idiot and Po keep coming back. slams his fist on some approaching catapults, and Taotie comes toward him with a kick, knocking him down. TAOTIE (V.O.): By the way, last time we fought those guys, I saved your lives, so you should be really nice to me. And then also there was a giant cake with eyes or whatever... giant cake appears and does nothing. End of 2-D animation. TAOTIE: The end. 'MANTIS: I think I remember that cake! TAOTIE: Anyway, point being, you do whatever I say. arrives at the Hall of Warriors. SHIFU: Taotie! TAOTIE: Get him! five lunge at Shifu and pin him. SHIFU: What is the meaning of this?! TIGRESS: Save your breath Shifu's-An-Idiot! TAOTIE: So, Shifu's-An-Idiot, we meet at last... again. What are you waiting for?! Start punching him and stuff! away. of Act 2 Act 3 TAOTIE: Whiskers-Kitty-Poo, attack! SHIFU: Wait, I don't want to hurt you. holds up Shifu. TIGRESS: I wouldn't worry about that, Shifu's-An-Idiot! kicks Shifu across the Hall of Warriors. He hits a column and slides to the ground. Tigress runs towards Shifu and attacks. Shifu dodges the attacking by jumping in the air. He lands in the middle of the room. SHIFU: Listen to me. I don't know what he told you, but I'm not your enemy! TAOTIE: his hooves. Preposterous! If he's not you're enemy, then why would you be attacking him? MONKEY: Good point. Heads up, Little Britches! MANTIS: Go get him, Doodie! attacks Shifu. CRANE: Noodles, hit him low! hits Shifu with her tail, and then Crane kicks Shifu several times. VIPER: Nice move, El Storko! lands on the ground. SHIFU: laughs "El Storko"... that's actually pretty funny. Furious Five move into a stance in front of Shifu. The scene then cuts to Po in the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony, looking at the scroll with instructions Shifu gave him. PO: Blah bah blah, ...unbelievable agony... heads explode... know that already. Ah, forget it! I'm gonna get that pot. walking down the corridor. He stops when he hears something move. Several paddles hit Po in the back, moving him forward. He falls. Ah, well that wasn't so... up and sees several mechanisms start to shoot out fire. No! over a few of the flames and gets burned on the tail. He slides on the ground holding his tail. Ow! Third degree! looks forward and sees a multitude of arrows coming at him. He runs off screen and gets hit by the arrows. When he gets back on screen there are several arrows sticking out of his butt. That was-- bad, hurt-y. out the arrows and yelps. He arrives at the end of the corridor and sees the Alabaster Pot sitting on a stand. He reaches for the pot, but an iron cage comes down on it, preventing him from getting it. What?! What did I skim over? the scroll. To unlock the cage use the key which can be found at the-- start of the corridor. down the corridor and sees the key hanging from the ceiling. Aw man! off screen. He is heard screaming as all of the mechanisms go off. A loud thud is heard at the end. Key! is heard running through the corridor again. When he comes back on screen, he is covered in soot, smoke is coming off of him, and there are arrows in his butt. He unlocks the cage and it lifts off. He grabs the pot. Wait. reading the scroll. Once you have the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance, use the second key to turn off the corridor's defenses. Second? down the hall, seeing another key. Dang it! the Hall of Warriors, Shifu dodges attacks from each of the five. TAOTIE: Laughs. Yes! Feel the extension of my wrath! Rue the day you insulted me with your petty accounting! Rue! arrives with the alabaster pot. PO: I got the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance, and a butt full of darts. realizes that the five are attacking Shifu. Guys, why are you fighting Shifu? SHIFU: They don't know who they are. TIGRESS: Yes we do, we're the Furious Five. Whiskers-Kitty-Poo! VIPER: Noodles! MANTIS: Little Britches! MONKEY: Doodie! CRANE: And El Storko! TIGRESS: And you're our arch nemeses: Shifu's-An-Idiot, and Po-Chews-With-His-Mouth-Open! PO: Laughs. Shifu's an idiot. It's funny 'cause it's-- not true. his face behind the pot. SHIFU: Just them the remedy; get the clay on their heads! TAOTIE: Furious Five, get that panda! TIGRESS: Yes master Taotie. attacks Po. Po dodges several attacks and loses hold of the pot. The pot flies in the air and lands on Tigress head, knocking her down and covering her head with clay. Po retrieves the pot. Viper attacks Po. She lunges at him and, after several misses, she gets her head in the clay. Crane swoops toward Po and causes him to lose hold of the pot. Monkey catches the pot but quickly loses it when Shifu kicks him. The pot comes flying toward Po and Crane comes flying behind Po. Po ducks and the pot hits Crane, getting clay on his face. Po retrieves the pot and encounters Mantis. He begins fighting with him. Mantis grabs Po on the face and starts swinging him around and Po loses the pot. Po reaches for the pot and Mantis jumps to it. Po quickly covers Mantis with clay. Monkey hits Po and grabs the pot. Po bounces to a column and back at Monkey, crushing him and covering his head with clay. The clay begins to harden and cracks off of each of the fives' faces. The five all become confused but no longer mindslipped. MONKEY: Po, you ate my dumpling! VIPER: You erased my memory, not nice! CRANE: And it's your turn to sweep! PO: Yes, yes, yes! I mean, sorry, but yes! walks up to Taotie. MANTIS: Hang on, you're not our master. TIGRESS: You're... You. TAOTIE: Told you they'd recognize me. and Bian Zao shake with fear. Po, Shifu, and the five take stances around the two. The two then run out of the palace toward the bamboo bird. TAOTIE: Hurry son! Faster! Come on, move it! two get on the bird and take off. Peddle son, peddle! master arrive outside. Taotie hangs onto the bird by one arm and yells at the palace. You may have stopped me now, but I'll be back, and I will destroy Kung Fu forever. Laughs. And I'm not paying that bill! disappear behind the clouds. in the Dining Hall, Po tells the five about what happened. PO: ...And then Crane came in to tell me to sweep the barracks and I mindslipped him, and then I just got into a groove. I mean, it was just so... easy. Chuckles. But, I was being lazy, and I took shortcuts, and I almost lost you all. But I'm done with that now, forever. MANTIS: How can we be sure you won't ever do the mindslip again? PO: Oh, I've got a shortcut for that. himself. CRANE: How can we tell if it worked? stare blankly for a while and then... PO: Oh my gosh, the Furious Five! up. I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autographs?! Will you sign my belly?! 'FURIOUS FIVE: It worked. of Act 3 of Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Legends of Awesomeness transcripts Category:LOA Season 1 transcripts